Traditional electrospinning produces flat, highly interconnected scaffolds consisting of densely packed nanofibers. These electrospun scaffolds can support the adhesion, growth, and function of various cell types, while also promoting their maturation into specific tissue lineages. However, a major limitation of traditional electrospun scaffolds is that they have tightly packed layers of nanofibers with only a superficially porous network, resulting in confinement to sheet-like formations only. This unavoidable characteristic restricts cell infiltration and growth through the scaffolds. Thus, there is a need to develop an innovative strategy capable of fabricating an electrospun scaffold that overcomes these limitations.